


Megatron's Arrival

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Feeding, M/M, Plug and Play, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave was expecting energon cubes, but Megatron is a more-than-adequate substitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megatron's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-sequel to [Waiting for Megatron](http://caia-comica.livejournal.com/109237.html), although perfectly comprehensible without the previous fic. Takes place after the end of "Transport to Oblivion." Megatron's first line here is his last line in that episode. Original version written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/) on June 17 for the prompt "Worth waiting for". Substantially revised for the repost.

Shockwave had been expecting energon cubes. Cybertron needed them, desperately, and it was logical that they would be the first things to come over the space bridge.

The first things, and the second, and so forth for as long as was needed.

Shockwave was perfectly capable of controlling Cybertron in Megatron's name, if Megatron and his portion of the Decepticon army could supply them with the energy they so badly needed. And Shockwave would use that energy, together with the resources Cybertron retained and four million years of scientific theories now able to be put into practice, to send Megatron new troops, new devices, new weapons, new spare parts, new information--anything he asked for

Shockwave didn't need to be close to Lord Megatron the way Starscream or even Soundwave did. Either one of them would have gone mad within a vorn of separation, even if they could have administrated the planet the way Shockwave did (and they couldn't have). It was enough for Shockwave to be useful--indeed essential--and to know that his leader appreciated his service.

(And truth be told--although it had been so very, very long since Shockwave had reason to think in this direction--Shockwave preferred to operate independently. And distance from Megatron meant distance from the _other_ Decepticons who clung to him.)

Megatron had reestablished contact; Shockwave could wait a little longer to see his Leader in person.

But when, after four million years of absence, Lord Megatron arrived instead of the promised energon cubes, Shockwave could adapt.

*****

"The Autobots robbed me of my victory, but they have not seen the last of Megatron! I shall be avenged!" Megatron in person was as superior to Megatron on the communicator as Megatron's voice and image on the communicator had been to the recordings in Shockwave's files.

In fact, since the difference in image and sound quality was so much greater, and the lesser senses that Shockwave did not bother to either record or transmit were able to perceive Lord Megatron as well, the objective difference was substantially greater--although nothing, in truth, could compete in importance with the discovery that Megatron still _existed_.

"You will," Shockwave agreed. Megatron said so, therefore it was fact; or, if it wasn't fact yet, it was Shockwave's task to _make_ it be fact.

But there was little that Shockwave could provide for Megatron, at the present juncture. He had few resources, and less energon. The only thing he had in abundance that might be useful was data, and raw data was very nearly useless without the resources to apply it. Still, he would give Megatron what he had; perhaps Megatron would see a way for it to be useful that Shockwave could not. "Would you like a report on Cybertron's status?"

"Very well. Proceed, Shockwave." Megatron looked straight at him with optics that burned brighter than any optics had on Cybertron for a million years. After so long a separation, it was difficult for Shockwave to think of anything or anyone else. But for four million years he had compiled reports just in case, summarized Cybertron's conditions from bad to worse to desperate. All he had to do was call up the latest report, still in local memory, and make the necessary adjustments.

He did so, calmly detailing the numbers of mechs still available, in stasis and otherwise; the estimates (negligible) of remaining Autobot forces and assets; the available resources; and the more interesting of his new scientific theories.

When Megatron did not interrupt, he added more details, until finally Megatron cut him off. "You guard for me a dead planet, then, Shockwave?"

Shockwave bowed his head at the harsh description of four million years of Guardianship. Megatron was not wrong, and it would be beside the point for Shockwave to protest that Cybertron was in dire straits when Megatron left, or to demand to know why Megatron had taken so long to return to him. "I do what little I can to preserve Cybertron, so that you may revive it. Do you want further details? It will be another 3500 astroseconds before the space bridge is once again operable."

Megatron looked Shockwave over intently. It had been a very long time since Shockwave had felt the force of Megatron's gaze, and he could feel systems trying to activate that had not been active in approximately 3,875,241 years.

They did not succeed. There was no energy for such things.

But somehow, Megatron noticed, and he laughed, briefly and not unpleasantly. "Shockwave, my Guardian of Cybertron. I suppose you do deserve a reward." He grasped Shockwave's antenna and started stroking it with his fingers.

Shockwave's sensory net informed his processor that the sensation was extremely pleasurable, and his processor put the data together with Shockwave's admiration and yearning for his Leader and returned an error message. The systems that produced arousal simply could not activate without an energy infusion, and even if they did so, an overload in Shockwave's condition could offline him permanently.

But this did not prevent Shockwave from serving Megatron. "Would you like me to touch you, my Leader?"

"No, Shockwave," Megatron placed his other hand on Megatron's shoulder and stroked the antenna a little more. "You're the one who's starving. I doubt you have the energy to reciprocate." He let go of Shockwave, who did not have the energy to regret this properly. "But, since I did not bring you any energon in cubes, I can, at least, energize you in another way." Megatron sat down on one of Shockwave's control chairs. "On my lap."

This was truly a reward, then, and an extremely practical one. Shockwave obeyed the order, settling himself onto Megatron's lap with as much economy of motion as he could manage, and waited for Megatron to connect them.

His Leader took his time. He stroked both of Shockwave's antennae, then brushed his hands down Shockwave's chassis, examining him more than trying to arouse him--although the touches were pleasant, even if arousal was impossible. When Megatron's fingers curled around Shockwave's gun, he trembled, automatically trying both to arouse himself to Megatron's touch and to activate his weapon, and having no energy left for either.

"You are not in good shape," Megatron said, matter-of-factly. It was not an insult, or even a criticism, although it did sting Shockwave's pride slightly. He had tried for so many, many vorns to keep himself in good condition for his Leader.

"No, I am not." Shockwave did not look down from Megatron's face, nor did he make excuses. He was as he was. "You are as magnificent as always." And that, again, was a statement of fact. Megatron would have been pleasing to Shockwave's optic even if he had been badly wounded and starving, but he _did_ look well. His Leader's form had changed slightly, consistent with the scanning of a new alternate mode, but other than that, Megatron was the same mech Shockwave remembers.

"It has not been as long for me as it has been for you," Megatron said, and Shockwave would have asked more, except that Megatron was opening a panel in Shockwave's chestplate and the corresponding one in his own. Again, this was an act that Shockwave's processor registers as something that would have been arousing, if he were capable of arousal, and it was distracting even now.

Megatron connected only one way, his own cable in Shockwave's port. Megatron was the one with the energy to transfer. "Now, Shockwave. Touch me." The more Megatron was stimulated, the quicker he would transmit his energy to Shockwave.

"Instruct me when I go wrong. I no longer remember well how to do this." At some point long ago, Shockwave had transfered his files on how to arouse Megatron to external storage; they had been an unnecessary distraction from his duties. And he had not had the chance to locate and reupload them since he had regained contact with his Leader; the space bridge was by far the higher priority.

So it was as though he had never done this before, even though he retained the knowledge that he had. Shockwave used his one hand to trace Megatron's chestplates, over and under and around the connectors, lingering whenever he got an extra pulse of energy. Megatron's energy flow was absolutely amazing; any energy would have been welcome, but _Megatron's_ energy was an honor and a delight. A lesser mech would have allowed himself to be distracted, but Shockwave had discipline, and kept his processor on his task.

It did help that his task was Megatron and his reward for doing it well was much-needed energy.

Shockwave wasn't well designed to give physical pleasure, and some of the techniques he might have used were lost to him by the lack of energy to activate his gun or his engines. But Megatron had only a few occasions to repudiate him, guiding his hand or, eventually, the end of his gun-arm, to another more (or occasionally less) sensitive area. There was a place on his waist where Shockwave could get particularly good results by digging his fingers in and touching the wires beneath the plating; he also got good results from rubbing the buttons on the bottom center panel. He would analyze this thoroughly if he had more energy or processor space. As it was, all he could do was record the raw data.

It got increasingly difficult to think at all as Megatron got more aroused, and Shockwave got more energized. Megatron suddenly grabbed him tightly by the waist, and as his overload flooded through Shockwave's depleted systems, it gave Shockwave something that was not an overload, but far better than any memory of one that Shockwave retained. An end to hunger, a connection to his leader, and the knowledge that Megatron found him worth replenishing in such an intimate way and that Shockwave had successfully pleased him--no mere overload could compare.

Shockwave allowed himself--and Megatron allowed him--to sit in Megatron's lap for a careful three astroseconds, quiet and sated. "Your systems are still adequately charged, Megatron?" The way Megatron had set it up, Shockwave could not feel Megatron's end of the connection particularly well.

"Of course, Shockwave." Megatron disconnected them and gave Shockwave a small push. It wasn't enough to force him from his Leader's lap, but Shockwave understood the instruction and climbed off on his own, standing on his own feet more easily than usual as Megatron continued speaking. "Earth is rich in resources. Despite the interference of the Autobots, we will soon be able to bring the Decepticons--and Cybertron--back to their former glory. And then, conquer the universe!"


End file.
